Douce illusion
by Lorelei Furusawa
Summary: *one shot* Duo doit sauver Heero de OZ , il se rend à un bal et y retrouve Zechs merquise . *(6x2)*


Auteur : Lorelei ange faucheur  
  
E-mail : Lorelei.fauchorangel@wanadoo.fr Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Titre : Question d'apparence  
  
Genre : bal masqué et Duo-chan^^ ; ; on reste dans le classique je crois archi mini lime à la fin  
  
Couple : 6x2  
  
Disclamer : hn, Pas à moi  
  
Note : fic pour le concours à Kali-sama ^^ mon deuxième couple préféré ENJOY ! ! mais bon comme y a pas de nouvelle du concours je la met sur ffnet . D'après Sephy ( qui l'a ressortit d'un vieux coin de mon ordi lol) la fin est frustrante ! Elle m'a fait un odieux chantage ce qui fait qu'il y aura une séquelle pour ceux à qui elle plairont .. J'aime ce couple T_T y en a pas assez ! ! ! !  
  
DOUCE ILLUSION  
  
*** base océanienne de oz** 15h*  
  
La base était en effervescence, le pilote 01 s'était fait prendre et avait été enfermé au fin fond de la base en attendant d'être transféré vers un lieu plus sécurisé. Le commandant Zechs Merquise était chargé de s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de la mission. Le plus dangereux de sa mission était la soirée donnée par l'Alliance en l'honneur de cette capture où devait être exhibé le pilote. Il était à craindre que les autres pilotes ne tentent quelque chose pour récupérer leur camarade. Mais c'était après tout le but ; l'Alliance ne voulait se contenter d'un pilote.  
  
J -2 avant l'opération capture  
  
*** planque des G-boys* Brisbane Australie*19h  
  
Un long soupir résonnait de la chambre de Duo, c'était lui qui avait écopé la mission de sauvetage d'Heero, en temps normal il aurait été ravi d'aller chercher son camarade mais là, il y avait un énorme hic :  
  
_JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! !  
  
Le cri du Shinigami descendit jusqu'au salon où les autres garçons s'occupaient à diverses taches. Quatre sortit le nez de son magazine :  
  
_ Duo tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi pour cette mission et que OZ et l'Alliance connaissent nos visages.  
  
Re-hurlement de la chambre :  
  
_Oui mais ils connaissent aussi le mien Quat-chan ! ! Si ça se trouve, ils vont me reconnaître tout de suite !  
  
Wufei étouffa mal un rire :  
  
_ S'ils ne s'évanouissent pas d'horreur en te voyant avant Maxwell !  
  
_ Wuffi ( _ WUFEI ! !) ça tu me le paieras très cher parole de Shinigami !  
  
Trowa décida de mettre fin à la conversation de façon personnel.  
  
_ Tu veux qu'on appelle les mads pour en discuter ou tu la fais ta mission ?  
  
Silence général, re la chambre :  
  
_OK.  
  
Les trois autres G-boys sourirent, il était évident que Duo n'avait aucune envie d'affronter les mentors en joute verbale surtout quand certains avaient prit un malin plaisir à lui confier cette affaire.  
  
Duo soupira une dernière fois pour bien montrer son désaccord avec cette histoire.  
  
J -2 avant l'opération sauvetage  
  
*** convoi de transport de OZ en direction de Sydney* 10h  
  
Dans l'avion de transport du 01, le lieutenant Zechs Merquise avait choisit de s'asseoir en face du prisonnier et d'engager la conversation avec lui mais autant parler avec une porte de prison surtout quand ce dernier était encadré de six gardes armés. L'homme masqué les congédia, les renvoyant vers l'avant de l'avion. Il avait déjà affronté le 01 dans le passé et connaissait la valeur du garçon au combat et son c?ur de glace.  
  
_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te laisserais attraper pour protéger ma s?ur[0]. Tu as peut être un c?ur finalement.  
  
Heero esquissa un sourire méprisant.  
  
_ Je ne fais que suivre mes ordres à la lettre, rien de plus.  
  
_ Tu feras peut être moins le fier quand tu seras exposé à la fête de demain soir. Tu penses que tes compagnons vont tenter quelque chose pour te sauver ? Honnêtement, nous n'espérons que ça et puis cela te fera de la compagnie.  
  
_ Hn.  
  
Heero lui lança un regard made in Yuy qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, mais Zechs était content de lui, il avait réussit à semer le doute dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Le commandant de OZ se leva et alla rejoindre ses soldats à l'avant.  
  
Laissé seul, Heero sombra dans ses pensées et se déconnecta du monde extérieur. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un autre que lui soit prit. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir du se faire prendre pour sauver l'héritière des Peacecraft, tout ça à cause du manque total de discernement de cette écervelée mais si en plus il devait être responsable d'un de ces camarades il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais malheureusement, il y avait de fortes chances que ses amis tentent une mission de sauvetage et si les ozzies étaient aussi bien préparé qu'ils le prétendaient, il ne faudrait compter que sur l'habilité de son compagnon.  
  
Heero essaya une nouvelle fois de sortir ses poignets prisonniers des menottes, peine perdue, elles étaient en gundamium et ses jambes étaient enchaînés. Il laissa alors sa tête reposée sur la tôle de l'avion et ferma les yeux. Son corps lui faisait atrocement mal mais il ne le montrerait pas, il ne dirait pas que les tortures que Oz lui avait fait subir le brûlaient de l'intérieur.  
  
J -1 Avant l'opération capture  
  
***Planque des G-boys** Brisbane* 14h  
  
Depuis ce matin Duo n'était pas rentré de la ville, il était partit avec la carte de crédit de Wufei, sûrement sa "vengeance». Il était sortit de la maison à six heures du matin[1] en hurlant « SHOPPING ! ! » à travers la maison et avait éclaté de rire en entendant Wufei se réveiller en sursaut et l'engueuler du haut de l'escalier alors que lui disparaissait déjà dans le parking.  
  
Wufei pleurait presque en pensant au malheureux sort que devaient subir sa pauvre amie, la carte bleu et son fidèle compagnon, le compte bancaire. Quatre ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler, après tout il est mondialement connu que d'embêter un Shinigami touché dans sa dignité et dans sa virilité, pour le cas présent, était la dernière des choses à faire sous peine de représailles terribles.  
  
La maison était beaucoup plus calme mais se n'était que pour dix minutes, Duo revenait.  
  
J-1 avant l'opération sauvetage  
  
** Résidence secondaire du général Kushrenada. Sydney ** 12h  
  
Zechs marchait dans la grande allée du manoir Kushrenada et se dirigeait vers l'hélicoptère qui amenait Treize. Le grand chef d'OZ serra la main de son ami et l'invita dans ses appartements privés :  
  
_ Tout est près pour ce soir ?  
  
_ Tout altesse.  
  
Quelque chose contrariait manifestement Zechs et son visage montrait clairement des signes d'inquiétude.  
  
_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
_ Le 01 est dangereux et si un autre que lui venait les risques seraient multipliés. De plus c'est un bal masqué.  
  
_ Les masques seront distribués à l'entrée par nos soldats, au moindre problème ils nous feront signe et nous leur avons distribué des feuilles avec les photos des autres pilotes. A moins bien sur que ton vrai problème ne soit d'enlever ton masque pour en mettre un autre.  
  
Zechs semblait vraiment très mal à l'aise, signe que Treize avait visé juste. La fête de ce soir allait être grandiose pensa l'aristocrate allemand hilare.  
  
13 h H-6 avant l'opération capture  
  
*** planque des G-boys Brisbane ** 14h  
  
Wufei était campé sur ses deux jambes devant l'escalier, il attendait que Duo est finit de se préparer pour l'étrangler ou le découper en morceau selon l'envie qui lui prendrait quand le baka à la natte se déciderait à sortir de son antre dans la quelle il n'était pas sortit depuis le matin, même pour déjeuner. L'Américain avait eu la délicatesse de lui ramener les tickets de ses achats qui s'élevaient approximativement à 2000 euros, certain ne se refuse rien.  
  
Le Chinois avait cru faire un infarc en voyant la note mais n'avait pas réussit à mettre la main sur le pilote natté pour lui faire avaler les tickets. Celui ci, trop rapide lui avait passé entre les doigts chipant au passage quatre ou cinq paquets de gâteaux dans le placard de la cuisine. Wufei se consolait quand même un peu en voyant la nature des achats et s'imaginait déjà Duo avec. Quatre qui passait par la lui fourra un appareil photo dans les mains. Oh oui, il n'allait pas louper Duo Maxwell version transformée.  
  
*** Salon des G-boys*** 14h30  
  
Quatre était assis à coté de Trowa et attendait impatiemment le « click » caractéristique d'un appareil photo, aussi fut il très surpris quand il vit Wufei arrivé à reculons dans le salon.  
  
Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme de toute beauté. Elle avait de longs cheveux de couleur brun doré coiffés en un chignon lâche et dont certaines mèches étaient laissées libres cascadant de tous cotés, le tout tenu par quelques barrettes en formes de plumes noires. Elle portait une grande robe rouge sombre décolletée tout en restant correcte et des escarpins a talon. Sa démarche gracieuse lui donnait la silhouette d'un cygne. Quatre, s'il n'était pas maqué avec Trowa se serait permis de baver ouvertement devant la demoiselle mais bon, son petit ami se trouvait apparemment dans la même situation. Le problème était qu'ils avaient l'air de parfaits imbéciles la bouche grande ouverte devant la jeune fille. Quatre se résolut à parler, il se leva et alla serrer la main de l'inconnue :  
  
_ Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis Quatre Raberba Winner et voici Trowa et Wufei. Que pouvons nous pour vous aider ?  
  
Au lieu de répondre l'apparition ne fit que pouffer de rire. Quatre aurait peut être dut se méfier après tout il ne savait rien de la jeune femme, c'était peut être une espionne de OZ. Wufei réussit à reprendre un semblant de langue :  
  
_ Winner, c'est... c'est...  
  
Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Wufei de bégayer ou d'être impressionner :  
  
_ C'est qui à la fin ? , s'impatienta l'Arabe.  
  
L'apparition répondit d'elle-même.  
  
_ C'est moi Quat-chan ! ! ^^  
  
Gros silence dans la baraque, besoin imminent d'air pour les mâles de la maison. Les trois garçons n'en revenaient toujours pas, Duo habillé en fille était plus féminin que n'importe quelle demoiselle, la nature crée vraiment des choses étranges parfois.  
  
Quand ils virent les inimitables yeux améthyste, ils n'eurent plus de doutes pourtant il était impossible que l'Américain ai appris à se comporter en parfaite jeune fille du jour au lendemain et à donner à sa voix un timbre féminin.  
  
_ Duo... Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu travestis ?  
  
Un léger fard apparu sur les joues du Shinigami, le rendant encore plus irrésistible si possible.  
  
_ Pour être honnête Quat-chan, tu te souviens de mission dites « spéciales pour le 02 » ? Et bien, c'était des missions de ce genre bien que je n'ai jamais eu de tenue aussi distinguée.  
  
Les autres pilotes rougirent tous, pour sur qu'ils se souvenaient tous des missions spéciales 02, ces jours là, on n'entendait l'Américain beuglé de colère dans toute la planque mais ils n'auraient jamais imaginé leur ami habillé en fille. Duo-girl sourit :  
  
_ A voir votre réaction, il n'y a aucun risque que les ozzies me reconnaissent.  
  
_ Tu ne mets pas de lentilles de couleur ?  
  
_ Je me demandais mais pas la peine puisque vous ne m'avez pas reconnu.  
  
_ Tu dois être content Maxwell, habillé comme ça tu vas pouvoir draguer tous les mecs de la soirée.  
  
Duo prit alors une mine faussement contrariée et se rapprocha du chinois. Il mit ses bras fins autour du cou de ce dernier et laissa tout son poids reposer sur les épaules du jeune homme lui susurrant à l'oreille :  
  
_ Ben mon Wuffi, je te plais pas comme ça.  
  
Il accompagna son discours d'un regard langoureux déclenchant l'habituel saignement nasal de l'Asiatique. Il se décrocha du chinois non sans l'avoir embrassé sur la joue.  
  
_ Tu vas me mettre du rouge partout, imbécile ! !  
  
_ Pas de risque vu le prix que je l'ai payé, c'est pas tous sa mais je vais être en retard moi. Bye les gars ne faites pas trop de bêtises sans moi, je vous ramène notre japonais préféré.  
  
Duo descendit l'escalier du parvis et relevant sa robe, il monta dans la jeep.  
  
_ Je suis sur que le carrosse de Cendrillon était mieux, direction le bal !  
  
15h H-4 avant l'opération sauvetage.  
  
Manoir Kushrenada Sydney** 19h  
  
Les invités arrivaient en grand nombre, la capture d'un pilote était un événement qui déplaçait les foules. Toute la noblesse ronflante et les ronds de cuirs de l'Alliance et d'OZ étaient réunis, le général avait aussi tenu à ce que la fête soit publique pour que les régionaux puissent y assister à condition d'une certaine prestance bien sur. Zechs Merquise marchait parmi les dignitaires, un loup noir sur le visage. Dans une heure, il ferait sortir la bête comme les soldats s'amusaient à présent à appeler le pilote. Le commandant Merquise avait déjà du repousser des invitations à danser, cette fête le stressait au plus au point, lui qui avait fuit sa famille [2] et les mondanités. Il jeta un ?il aux soldats, tous étaient en place ; le filet était tendu et l'appât était près, il ne manquait plus que le poisson.  
  
*** Jardin* 19h45  
  
Duo marchait tranquillement sur les graviers de l'allée, il avait garé la jeep à quelques centaines de mètres et avait fini le trajet à pied. Il espérait repérer son compagnon rapidement et repartir tout aussi vite. Le manoir n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, un soldat de OZ se dirigea vers lui... c'était le moment de tester ses talents de comédien et sa « féminité », il ne s'était pas maquillé jusqu'au bout des ongles pour rien. Il/elle lui fit son plus beau sourire :  
  
_Bonsoir monsieur, je ne suis pas en retard j'espère ?  
  
Le soldat ouvrit la bouche en rougissant, le Shinigami rigolait bien, apparemment son déguisement produisait son petit effet. Elle adressa un regard curieux et inquiet au soldat qui rougit de plus belle.  
  
_ Non, madame rassurez-vous, je venais simplement vous apporter un masque pour la soirée, dit il en lui tendant d'une main tremblante un loup de velours rouge que la « jeune femme » saisit en lui dédiant un beau sourire. Le soldat ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle se rapprocha félinement du jeune homme et se pencha légèrement vers lui.  
  
_ Mademoiselle, pas madame du moins pas encore, je vous remercie, dit elle en ajustant le masque sur son beau visage.  
  
Le soldat faisait manifestement d'énormes efforts pour trouver ses mots.  
  
_ Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée mademoiselle et j'espère que le divertissement sera à la hauteur de votre attente.  
  
_ A quelle heure le pilote doit il être exhibé ? Je suis venue spécialement pour ça après tout.  
  
_ 20 heures, mademoiselle, d'ici un quart d'heure.  
  
La jeune femme se releva et prit une moue boudeuse la rendant absolument Kawaï.  
  
_ Dommage, moi qui voulais au moins être en retard pour ça.  
  
Le soldat buvait ses paroles.  
  
_ Et bien oui monsieur, les femmes fatales doivent savoir se faire attendre ! ponctua t elle en éclatant d'un rire cristallin.  
  
Et la jeune femme se rendit dans la salle de bal en adressant un dernier signe de la main au pauvre soldat. Cette soirée risquait d'être plus amusante que prévu.  
  
La salle était bondée, Duo s'avança gracieusement dans la pièce et remarqua au passage que plusieurs personnes avaient interrompu leurs discussions pour la regarder et il était même sur d'avoir entendu un verre se casser quand il était entré. Pour mener à bien sa mission, il lui fallait trouver un membre d'OZ assez coté ce qui lui permettrait peut être d'approcher Heero sans éveiller de soupçon. Son regard se fixa sur un homme visiblement peu heureux d'être la. Son regard s'étrécit, la prédatrice avait trouvé sa proie.  
  
Zechs s'était accoudé sur un des bords en retrait de la salle, ainsi il passerait inaperçu mais bon cet espoir donnait plutôt du domaine du rêve car pas mal de femmes l'avait repéré. Il les regardait quand il ne vit pas une jeune femme marchant à reculons lui rentrer dedans et tomber en arrière. Son premier reflex de gentil homme fut de rattraper la jeune demoiselle avant qu'elle ne chute. Il regardait avec étonnement la sublime créature qui lui avait atterrit dans les bras. Ce n'était pas loin de l'image de l'ange tombé du ciel, un ange ou un démon d'ailleurs la jeune femme habillée de noir et de rouge faisait penser à tout autre chose qu'une image de chasteté. Pourtant, l'océan améthyste de la jeune femme était un ciel pur et non une mer de luxure. Le contraste même de la demoiselle était attirant.  
  
Le commandant d'OZ la remit sur ses pieds gardant négligemment un bras autour de la fine taille de l'ange. Celle ci avait les yeux grand ouverts manifestement perturbé par sa chute et après quelques secondes elle adressa enfin la parole à son sauveur :  
  
_ Je vous remercie beaucoup, je suis vraiment tête en l'air pardonnez-moi.  
  
En disant cela les joues de la jeune femme avaient pris un léger ton rosé et elle avait finit par incliner la tête honteuse. Zechs ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il se sentait coupable de laisser la demoiselle dans cet état et vit là un bon moyen, qui plus est, de se défaire de ses admiratrices.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai moi-même fait attention à rien et pour me faire pardonner puis je vous inviter à danser, mademoiselle ?  
  
Pour toute réponse Duo lui fit un sourire dont il avait le secret. Le jeune homme fit une révérence à sa cavalière :  
  
_ Zechs Merquise, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.  
  
La demoiselle lui prit la main en souriant :  
  
_ Max Hèlles [3], enchanté.  
  
Le commandant de OZ prit alors la main de sa compagne et l'amena au milieu de la salle de bal. La musique qui venait de débuter était une valse, Zechs mis l'une de ses mains autour de la taille de sa compagne et mêla l'autre à celle de la jeune fille.  
  
Bizarrement, plus il dansait plus il sentait des pans de sa raison lui échapper, enivré par le parfum de la jeune fille. Cette odeur ne l'avait pas interpellé mais à présent il ressentait l'envie de goûter à la chair tendre de son cou pour voir si la peau avait bien cette odeur de mure sauvage et de miel. Il resserra sans y prendre garde son étreinte autour de sa compagne dans un geste convulsif, rapprochant un peu plus les deux corps pour qui la température commençaient à monter.  
  
Bingo ! ! Tous se passait comme prévu, non seulement son cavalier était Zechs Merquise, un homme et pas des moindres dans l'organisation Zodiacale, mais ce dernier ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il tenait dans ces bras l'un des cinq terrifiants pilotes de Gundam.  
  
Le seul imprévu de cette histoire est que le Shinigami n'avait pas prévu de se laisser troubler par le charme et le charisme de son partenaire et quand Zechs resserra sa prise sur lui, il eu envie de se laisser bercer par la douceur des bras de l'autre homme, de sentir protéger et en sécurité loin des dangers du monde, loin de ses souvenirs mortuaires, loin de son passé et des cadavres qui l'habitaient. Il ne devait pas sombrer dans cet oubli qu'il souhaitait ressentir mais il ne put empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue ; il n'en pouvait plus de sa solitude. Il se gifla mentalement, il était en mission ses états d'âmes n'arrivaient vraiment pas au bon moment, il espérait simplement que son instant de faiblesse n'avait pas été perçu par son ennemi, se dit il re-ordonnant son esprit.  
  
Zechs ne savait trop quoi penser, il maintenait son corps pour ne pas avoir de réaction déplacée mais l'envie ne lui en manquait pas... comme pas mal des membres de la gent masculine présente ce soir, cette pensée lui fit monter une poussée d'adrénaline rien que de voir l'air lubrique que cet imbécile de Tuberov posait sur sa cavalière il se révoltait. Tuberov était en plus connu pour son très net penchant pour les jeunes beautés tous sexes et nationalités confondus et son attrait à voir leurs corps alanguis dans son lit. De s'imaginer ce porc posant ne serait ce qu'une main sur son ange un frisson le parcouru. « Son ange »... Le terme lui semblait bien étrange pour un homme sensé être homosexuel, sauf que sa relation avec Treize était purement physique. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de nom sur ce que la jeune femme allumait en lui.  
  
Une larme  
  
Une larme glissa sur la joue de Max, de SA Max.  
  
Ce fut pour son esprit le déclic, du plus profond de son être une bouffée de tendresse et de chaleur s'empara de lui et se propagea dans tout son corps, il se pencha encore plus sur sa danseuse pour faire disparaître tout espace les séparant.  
  
Le geste de Zechs ne laissait pas de doute, sa larme n'était pas passé inaperçu mais la providence intervint en faveur de pilote 02. Le silence se fit et le général Kushrenada parut avec derrière lui Heero. Tous se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Duo toujours dans les bras du blond fit un rapide et discret bilan de santé de son camarade ; Heero devait avoir le poignet cassé et souffrait de multiples contusions. Son visage gardait malgré tout son apparence glacial de soldat parfait... le visage aussi avait souffert, il avait la lèvre fendue et sur la totalité de sa joue s'étalait un bel hématome. Un frisson de colère remonta le long de l'échine du Shinigami, les ozzies allait payer ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à son meilleur ami.  
  
Zechs prit le tremblement pour de la peur et resserra son étreinte autour de la fine taille. Ce geste aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître calma les ardeurs de l'ange mortuaire. Treize fit un discours se pâmant de la capture du pilote et pour humilier d'avantage le prisonnier lui mit une gifle qui le fit tomber sur le sol de marbre. Heero se contenta de son regard made in lui inimitable. La fête reprit.  
  
Heero était en permanence entouré de cinq ozzies armé s'il est nécessaire de le préciser, il était obliger de suivre Treize. Le moment d'agir était venu, il s'adressa à Zechs :  
  
_ Pourrais je voir ce pilote dont tout le monde parle ?  
  
Zechs lui sourit et lui prit la main, il l'amena jusqu'au général Kushrenada et donc à Heero. Treize montra un grand intérêt pour la demoiselle, l'attachement visible que le blond portait à sa compagne l'amusait.  
  
Heero aussi releva la tête quand Zechs prononça le nom de sa compagne... c'était impossible. La providence semblait jouer en sa faveur ; Treize demanda à parler seul à seul avec son ami et fit reconduire Heero dans une salle où il n'y avait que lui et une dizaine d'ozzies. Max se dirigea innocemment vers la salle et y entra prétextant qu'elle cherchait son cavalier. Les ozzies intéressé par la demoiselle oublièrent les consignes de sécurité et engagèrent une conversation avec l'ange/démon :  
  
_ Mademoiselle, cet homme est dangereux resté près de nous il risquerait de vous attaquer ! !  
  
Duo sourit et leurs répondit en riant :  
  
_ Vous savez moi, j'ai un ami qui passe son temps à dire « OMAE O KOROSU » et a m'appeler « BAKA » j'ai l'habitude.  
  
Heero se mit à rire comme un psychopathe :  
  
_ Moi j'ai tendance à appeler mon meilleur ami comme ca !  
  
Un des soldats s'apprêtait à frapper le Japonais pour avoir parler mais il s'effondra, la jugulaire tranchée. Les autres soldats ne tardèrent pas à suivre leur camarade dans le trépas. L'Américain débarrassas son camardes de ses entraves et réceptionna Heero qui s'effondra plus touché qu 'il n'avait voulut le montrer : _ Et ben mon vieux ! ! Tu pourras marcher ? _ Hn, je pense. Heero se redressa, prit une arme sur le sol et se mit à marcher jusqu'à une balustrade : _ Comment on sort ? _ La jeep n'est pas loin, il faut descendre par la balustrade. Tout en parlant Duo releva sa jupe, un long filin de métal était enroulé autour de sa cuisse. Il l'attacha à la rambarde et regarda son compagnon y glisser doucement. Duo admirait vraiment ce garçon, pas une expression, pas un cri alors que lui qui le connaissait bien, voyait bien qu'il souffrait. Duo mit la main sur la corde et regarda la porte de la salle de bal, il aurait voulut rester un peu... près de Zechs, le sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait ressentit dans les bras du militaire lui manquait. Quelle dérision, lui un pilote de Gundam, un terroriste, cherchait du réconfort auprès d'un ennemi.  
  
Il soupira quand la dite porte s'ouvrit. Zechs parut essoufflé et inquiet :  
  
_ Max ? ? Qu'est ce que ?  
  
Il ouvrit ses yeux d'effroi en voyant les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Son cerveau fit le cheminement, les cadavres, Max, le filin... Max les avait tués. Mais pourquoi ? ? Lui qui était venu car il ne trouvait plus sa Max. Un voix, qu'il identifia comme celle du 01 résonna :  
  
_ Duo qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
_ Zechs est la.  
  
Zechs ne comprenait plus rien.  
  
_ Duo ?  
  
La jeune femme ou plutôt le jeune homme lui fit un sourire Shinigami.  
  
_ Oui Duo Maxwell, pilote 02 du Deathscythe.  
  
Heero appela à nouveau son compagnon :  
  
_ Il vient avec nous, ça nous évitera les ennuis.  
  
_ Tu as entendu Hee-chan, il ramassa aussi une arme et mit Zechs en jout.  
  
Le soldat se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol rapidement suivit par le shinigami qui lui mit les menottes d'Heero par « sécurité ».  
  
Le retour se passa sans difficulté, Duo conduisait, Heero maintenait son arme sur la tempe de Zechs qui, lui, ne bougeait ni ne parlait, un pan de la robe de Duo sur les yeux.  
  
*** Planque des G-boys. Brisbane*** Minuit  
  
Quatre était immédiatement sortit en entendant la jeep dans l'allée, les autres arrivèrent aussi. Duo parfaitement en forme contrairement à son ami, il ordonna à Quatre et Trowa de s'occuper de Heero et à Wufei de venir l'aider à enfermer Zechs dans l'une des geôles du sous-sol.  
  
Duo prit le bras de Zechs et le guida avec douceur. Le Chinois précédait les deux hommes.  
  
_ La mission c'est bien passée ? Aucun problème ?  
  
_ Aucun.  
  
Un Duo silencieux par Nataku la terre va s'écrouler pensait le Chinois.  
  
_ Tu as pu draguer tous les mecs que tu voulais ?  
  
_ Mais non...  
  
_ T'as même pas pu t'éclipser avec l'un d'eux discrètement ? ? ! !  
  
_ Wuffi, je n'ai encore eu de rapports intimes avec personnes alors laisse- moi tranquille avec tes insinuations débiles ! !  
  
Wufei s'étonna du comportement de son ami, d'habitude celui ci répondait toujours avec humour aux piques lancées mais la non.  
  
Duo ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Wufei de sa blague et savait que ce dernier devait ne pas comprendre par son comportement mais le besoin de sécurité qui le troublait tant était revenu puissance tsunami laissant le pilote 02 dans une brume opaque. Il alla se changer et revint à la prison où Wufei qui avait retirer les menottes de Zechs discutait avec le prisonnier. Wufei partit son estomac criant famine puisqu'il avait attendu le retour des deux garçons sans rien faire d'autres que veiller, il fut heureux de voir que le natté avait retrouver son humour habituel.  
  
Zechs vit enfin le jeune homme sous son vrai jours et le trouva encore plus beau, l'adolescent avait repris sa tenue noire de pasteur et avait remis sa traditionnelle natte qui se balançait au creux des reins. Le commandant de OZ pensa que même si le natté était venu à la fête en garçon, personne ne l'aurait reconnut tellement la photo qu'OZ possédait ne lui rendait pas justice.  
  
Il regarda le garçon s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de la cellule. Son regard se plongea dans celui d'améthyste de Duo, le comportement de ce garçon n'était vraiment pas simple, un coup enjoué et rieur, l'autre soldat froid et assassin mais toujours dans les deux cas une étrange lueur au fond des yeux. Zechs se rappela alors l'unique larme du jeune homme à la soirée, à ce moment le masque s'était fendu et il avait entr'aperçut le véritable Duo Maxwell. Zechs ne connaissait que trop bien cette façon de vivre, lui- même vivait de la même manière. Il serra le pan de robe qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche et entama la conversation avec son geôlier :  
  
_ Combien de temps dois je rester ici ?  
  
Duo éclata de rire.  
  
_Notre compagnie déplairait elle au chef en second de OZ ?  
  
_Duo ...  
  
_ A moins que ton général te manque ?  
  
Cette phrase serra le coeur des deux hommes l'un sachant très bien pourquoi, l'autre l'ignorant. Le blond se leva et s'approcha des grilles de sa prison :  
  
_ Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer la comédie avec moi, tes compagnons ne voient peut être pas ton véritable visage mais moi je l'ai vu... Comment peut on être aussi triste ? Qu'est ce que sa t'apporte de mentir aux autres et à toi-même ?  
  
Duo se leva ivre de colère et attrapa le commandant Merquise par le col, ses yeux flamboyant de rage :  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? I run, I hide but I never lie ! ! Qu'est ce qu'un nobliau comme toi peut y comprendre ?  
  
Zechs prit la main blanche de l'Américain dans la sienne.  
  
_ Tu vois, j'ai raison. Ce que j'en sais ? Je vis de la même façon que toi, je refuse que les autres voie mon vrai moi sous peur qu'il me rejette ou que je les peine mais moi, je ne me blesse pas en forçant la dose. C'est ça que je te demandais. Est ce pour tes compagnons que tu sacrifies ta personnalité ?  
  
Duo laissa alors les larmes, qu'il avait retenu avec tant d'acharnement, inonder son beau visage. La seule chose que le soldat de OZ trouva à faire fut de l'attirer à lui et de le prendre dans ses bras malgré les barreaux qui les séparaient. Zechs n'avait plus aucun doute sur ses sentiments, il l'aimait, il aimait ce garçon que la guerre avait crée le rendant si fort et si faible à la fois, seulement il ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il garda le pilote du deathscythe dans ses bras le temps que ses larmes se calment puis le repoussa brutalement sur le sol le faisant tomber.  
  
Duo ne comprenait plus rien, mais à quoi jouait Zechs ? Il eut sa réponse ; profitant de sa faiblesse le soldat en avait profité pour lui dérobé les clés de la cellule. Duo se sentait humilié, ses compétences de voleur étaient bafouées et ses sentiments piétinés. Quand Zechs l'avait enserré, son c?ur s'était complément emballé et seul l'homme d'OZ avait occupé ses pensées.  
  
ON NE PEUT PAS AIMER UN ENNEMI ! !  
  
Malgré sa religion, il avait toujours accepté l'homosexualité comme une phase normale des relations amoureuses. Il jeta à Zechs un regard déçu et blessé et se releva vite.  
  
_ Tu t'es bien moqué de moi ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es sortit d'affaire !  
  
Duo sortit son revolver accompagnant ainsi son geste de ses paroles. Le blond ne lui répondit pas. Zechs s'avança un air déterminé sur le visage. L'Américain ne savait quoi faire ; devait il tirer ? Ne rien faire ? . Un chose était sure il n'avait pas la moindre envie de tuer le blond même s'il était vexé. Ses réflexions l'amenèrent malheureusement contre le mur. Zechs avança jusqu'à se retrouver l'arme sur la poitrine.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu attends pour tirer ?  
  
_ Arrêtes de jouer avec moi.  
  
Duo ferma les yeux pour fuir son échec et sa honte de pas se sortir de la. Il se sentait minable et faible le charmeur était devenu le charmé. Il voulait tirer mais son corps refusait de lui obéir et sa conscience lui hurlait que s'il le faisait il le regretterait toute sa vie. Il attendait un coup qui ne vint pas, son vis à vis saisit la main armée, la souleva à hauteur de ses lèvres et l'embrassa.  
  
Les yeux du natté s'ouvrirent en grands pendant que Zechs le plaquait plus durement contre la paroi. Il vit les lèvres de Zechs se rapprocher de lui. Il fit mine de se débattre pour l'empêcher mais quand ces dernières se soudèrent aux siennes, il crut que son corps avait perdu toute énergie.  
  
_ Je ne joue pas Duo, et s'approchant de l'oreille du pilote, pas avec toi en tous cas.  
  
Puis il reprit les lèvres du garçon qui n'opposait plus aucune résistance, ses mains s'égaraient dans le col blanc du Shinigami qu'il défaisait lentement. Il glissa une main dans la chemise à moitié ouverte de Duo et caressa la peau pâle qui s'offrait à lui. Duo ouvrit la bouche pour gémir mais Zechs ne lui laissa pas le temps et s'engouffra dans la bouche du jeune homme mêlant sensuellement leurs deux souffles. Ses mains descendaient toujours plus bas quand il se rappela des paroles du chinois ; son partenaire était toujours vierge.  
  
Avec un énorme effort il s'arracha de son presque-amant.  
  
_ Je ne peux pas te faire ça, pas pour ta première fois, pas sur un mur de prison.  
  
Duo la main crispée contre le mur redescendit doucement du ciel où il était monté pour se retrouver dans un univers moins drôle, il glissa au sol et regarda son autre main dans laquelle il avait toujours son arme. Zechs se tint immobile conscient de la dualité qui habitait Duo, il était suspendu aux lèvres du garçon : _ File ! ! Et merde comment je vais expliquer sa aux autres ! ! Allez dépêche-toi avant que je change d'avis ! ! Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois mais arrivé au bout de la salle il se retourna et fixa les yeux de Duo :  
  
_ I love you , my sweet Shinigami .  
  
_ Me too .  
  
OWARI. euhhhh à la séquelle en fait lol  
  
[1]Un Duo levé aux aurores, OCC ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ^^ ;  
  
[2]pour être honnête je ne me souviens plus trop de l'histoire de Milliardo et je ne sais plus pourquoi il a quitté sa famille  
  
[3]Clin d'?il à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra ^^  
  
[0] erfffffff mission ! ! ! ! ! ! ! je caserais jamais Rélépouffe avec Heero à moins d'être très très très très malade ! ! ! 


End file.
